


Hands Off

by theladyspades



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dare, Exploration, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyspades/pseuds/theladyspades
Summary: Jacqui and Takeda attempt to try something new... until they realize their system works better.





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a **HUGE** fan of interracial relationships. As a long time fan of the games, I was _very_ excited to see not only the introduction of Jacqui, Cassie, Takeda, and Jin (aka The Kombat Kids) but to see that Jacqui and Takeda get together... I WAS SO HYPE! Interracial relationships are so underrated and underexplored and... totally misunderstood at times. That's just how I feel, don't @ me.
> 
> I haven't decided _where_ in their relationship this would take place, but I wrote it as if they're still learning a few things about each other, still in that exploration stage. But really, this could fit just about anywhere.
> 
> Anyway! This is my very first attempt at writing them, so I hope I do them justice! Lemme know what you guys think!

**“The game is, either of us is only allowed to touch the other with their mouths.”**

Takeda blinks, confused at his girlfriend’s words. Well… he _knows_ the words she’s saying, but still… “Seriously?” he wonders, thoroughly perplexed.

Jacqui rolls her eyes. Poor Takeda, being the subject of a dare from her best friend Cassie, not that he’d know it. “Whoever doesn’t follow the rules will be punished by the other.”

He grunts. “Of course,” he mutters. She wiggles her eyebrows at him in what she thinks is a seductive manner. However, he’s unimpressed by it, causing her to frown. He sighs, trying to get excited. In retrospect, he rarely gets to spend time with his lady; between working as a team in Special Forces, training new recruits, and also bouncing back and forth between SF and Shirai Ryu, Takeda was exhausted. And he needed some sort of release. Plus, Jacqui has the house all to herself. So… he starts off by leaning into her, placing a relatively chaste kiss on her cheek.

She chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully at his innocence. “That’s it?” she taunts. She responds to his touch by suckling on his earlobe, her new favorite place to tease on his body. He lets out a shudder, his leg shaking on her bed. “Mmm, I know you liked that, huh?”

“Maybe,” he mutters elusively. He’s the telepath, but she’s the one in tune with his feelings the most. 

“Liar,” she says, her breath tickling his ears. His body betrays him, and he lets out another involuntary shiver. She kisses her way across his face, down his jaw to meet his lips. Trying her best not to use her hands to pull him deeper into the kiss, she swings one of her legs over his lap so she’s straddling him, before using her body’s momentum to push him down to the bed. She continues to envelop him in unhurried, wet kisses. Force of habit causes him to place his warm, calloused hands on her hips before she shakes them. “No,” she mutters from his lips, “hands off.”

He groans but puts his hands down by his side. She tilts her head up and away from his lips, silently beckoning him to take his turn. He does, biting softly at her neck. She moans loudly. “Wow,” he laughs, “that evoked a new reaction from you, huh?”

“By the way,” she starts, “you’re supposed to be using your mouth for something _other_ than talking.”

“Jeeze, you’re bossy.”

“And you’re talking way too much,” she counters, biting a spot near his jugular vein before soothing it with soft strokes from her tongue. “Taking after Mr. Cage, huh?”

He snickers. “Well then, I guess you’ve taken after General Blade with your bossiness.”

She pulls away from him. “It never ends,” she grouses. 

“Wait, wait,” he tries to reign her attention back to him. “I’m sorry baby,” he apologizes tenderly, and she can see the conviction in his hazel eyes, which seem greener to her in this lighting in her room. To seal his declaration, he leans back up and captures her lips in his again. She grabs his cheek with one hand before he pulls away. “Hey… you broke your own rule,” he reminds her.

“Shit, you caught me,” she laughs. With a long sigh, she lifts her shirt from her body, peeling it off. “Here you go.” She lies back on the bed, inviting him to do whatever. He raises his eyebrows at her. “Do your worst.”

“Do me a favor, babe,” he says. She hums, waiting for him to continue. “Can you take off your bra for me?”

She smirks. “Sure,” she giggles. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting her breasts fall naturally from their cocoon before tossing it carelessly somewhere on the floor. To make sure she doesn’t slip up, she folds her hands behind her head as she lies back down. He peppers kisses down her neck, traces his tongue over her clavicle (as she sucks in a deep breath), and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. “Mmm.”

His tongue circles and darts back and forth on it before sucking on it, not bothering to be gentle. She arches her back, rubbing her feet against the bed as she groans again. He releases her and turns his head to the side, ogling at her coming apart. Bending his knees, he pats his thighs. “Come up here.”

Jacqui indulges Takeda by climbing back on top of him. They kiss again and his hands snake up her back before he realizes what he’s done. “Nope. I gave you a pass the first time,” she tells him. He groans. “Take it off.” He lifts his body slightly to take off his shirt. “And…” she tells him, gesturing to his pants.

“Wait… _what_?”

“From the first time, remember?” she reminds him. 

“No fair,” he gripes. She rolls her eyes at him. “Fine.” He takes off his pants, doing his best not to touch her, even though she’s still sitting on top of him. “Satisfied?”

“Not nearly,” is her throaty response. She leans back down, trailing kisses down his abdomen, smiling as each muscle tenses up slightly at her touches. She gets to his waist and deliberates. “Hmm,” she wonders aloud. He watches her from his vantage point and she catches his eyes as she captures the top of his briefs in her teeth. With a determined tug, she slowly works one side down his hips. “Damn,” she mutters.

He chuckles, his rock hard member twitching and pulsating a mere few centimeters from her face. “Do you want some help?” She shakes her head. “You sure? Because—”

“Hush Taquito,” she silences him harshly. She pulls at the other side of his undergarment with her teeth, letting out a soft but annoyed grunt when she barely makes headway in taking them off. “Fuck.” She tries a different approach. “Don’t touch me,” she commands him. She turns around, climbing on him the opposite way so her butt is facing him. She barely registers the groan he makes, too busy concentrating on her next move. Finally, her teeth hook around the waistband once more, and she slowly scoots forward, bringing it down so he’s more exposed to her. “Bout time.”

“Oh Jacqui,” he grumbles. She hums in response. “I want you to look at me.”

There’s a first for her. She laughs. Turning back around, she makes sure to keep eye contact with him while she circles the head of his penis with her tongue. He lets out a deep moan as her mouth sinks lower down the length of his member. She places her hands on either side next to him for stability before repeating her actions, bobbing her head up and down while humming on him. She does this for a while before she comes back up for air as her tongue teases the tip once more. 

Takeda, with his head slouched back on the pillow, sighs contently. “Is it my turn yet?” he groans.

Jacqui giggles. “Do you want it to be?” she returns the question back to him.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to taste you for a long while,” he says. So, they switch positions on the bed; she’s now lying on her back as he makes his way down her body. She takes off her sleep shorts, leaving her in black lace undies. “These are pretty,” he compliments her. 

“Thanks. Bought ‘em just for you,” she informs him with a wink.

“Much appreciated,” he groans as she wiggles her way out of them, exposing herself fully to him. “Open,” he tells her gently, and she obediently spreads her legs wider for him. He teases her with soft kisses, making her squirm and scoot slightly closer to him. “That impatient?”

“Yeah—ugh, yes, fuck,” she moans in the air as his warm, pliant tongue slowly flicks back and forth on her clit. He licks her in long, agonizingly slow strokes, each time making her shiver. “Yes baby, right there,” she coaches him.

He pulls away, causing her to whine at the loss of contact. “I’m over this game,” he complains. Grabbing her by the hips with one hand, he uses the thumb on his other hand to slightly pull back the hood. “I’m going all in.”

“But I… didn’t even— UGH! Yes, fuck,” she struggles to say as he works his tongue on her in sweeping circles and delicate suckling. Knowing how sensitive his girlfriend is, he saves his pressures strokes for later. “Fuck Takeda,” she hisses at him, grabbing the back of his head, coaxing him to probe deeper. He takes his cue to lift both of her legs apart so she’s spread eagle against him. She rotates her hips in his mouth as her back arches from the bed. “Fuck,” she squeals.

“Like that, huh?” he inquires, not missing a beat. He doesn’t give her a chance to answer. Instead, he inserts a finger and pumps in and out, gradually increasing the pressure he uses on his tongue. “Mmm babe,” he moans. Pulling his lips away from her, he uses two fingers to rub her faster. She grabs his shoulders and shudders. “Jacqui—”

“Fuck, I want you inside of me. Now,” she pants. His impish chuckle causes her juices to coat his fingers. “Takeda,” she whines, “please.”

“Oh, be patient,” he replies. She huffs petulantly. “Really, babe?”

“Hmph!”

“Now you’re just being a brat,” he laughs. He stops stalling though and crawls up her body, entering her in one move. He pulls one of her legs around his waist as he holds the other by his shoulder, thrusting into her vigorously. 

She grabs his biceps. “Yes, right there,” she cries as he brings her closer. “Fuck.” He pulls away. “Why’d you— _oof_!” she asks before she’s flipped onto her stomach. “You could’ve asked,” she laughs, repositioning herself on her hands and knees.

“Now you _know_ that wouldn’t be any fun,” he says. He grabs onto her hips and rubs his member against her before slipping back in. She moans as she throws her head back. His slow thrusts elicit a moan from her each time. “Mmm, Jacqui,” he stutters, “you feel absolutely amazing.”

“I… should,” she struggles to say between moans. After a while, she announces, “I’m close, babe.”

“Mmm, me too,” he agrees. With a few more well-placed thrusts, he pulls out, and she turns to face him. He strokes his length, making sure to stare her right in the eyes when he asks, “Where do you want it?”

She shrugs. “I don’t care.” He grunts a few times, spilling his seed on her stomach. He’s done pumping when she takes him in her mouth again, sucking him off as he quivers. “Mmm,” she groans, releasing him with a hollow _pop_. He pushes her back on the bed with a soft hand before inserting two fingers inside of her again. “Fuck, yes!” she whispers as he licks her once more in unison with his fingers pumping in and out of her. With a final jolt, she hits her peak as he helps her ride out the rest of her orgasm. 

They collapse in bed, breathing heavily. Takeda wraps an arm around Jacqui’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead lovingly. With a sigh, he says, “Remind me to tell Cassie what a horrible idea she came up with.”

She shakes her head. “What makes you think Cass is the one who thought of this?”

He turns his head to level a look with her. “Really? No hands? She’s a bit of a masochist.”

Snorting back laughter, Jacqui says, “I mean, she is, but damn. I thought it was fun.” He turns to her again. Then he sticks out his tongue at her. “Listen, you better put that thing back in your mouth when you’re not using it.”

He nuzzles her face with his nose, laughing as he comments, “Babe, you know I know how to use it. Need another demonstration?”

“Hands-free?”

He rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Aww c’mon… unless you’re not up for the challenge. I _really_ don’t wanna give her a hundred bucks of my money.”

He sits up slightly. “You bet on us?!” he yelps. She’s about to answer when he sinks his body lower. “I’m gonna get you back.”

“I’d like to see you— ooh!” 

“That’s right,” he mumbles from her clit, “I’ll show you hands-free.”

“Please do,” she whispers.


End file.
